


Watch Me

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch imagines blog. Reaper invited Doomfist to watch and our dear reader is more into that she thought.





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        You could feel his eyes on you. Roaming every inch of your exposed body as Reaper slid home inside you. You loved the way it felt. Reaper slowly taking you while Doomfist sat silently watching the two of you from beside the bed. You could see his growing erection straining between his legs. This brought a smile to your lips and Reaper’s movement brought a moan to your throat. Something about this drove you wild. Was it the fact someone could see you taking in every inch Reaper had to give?

        “You are so sinful.” You heard Gabriel rasp out. His body sinking back into yours at a painfully slow pace. “Getting this excited.” He snickered. “Let’s give him a good show.” Gabriel pulled all the way out and slammed back in as the last word dropped from his lips. You moaned delightfully. The sweet pain and pleasure he brought you was on display and you wanted more. “Look at him. I want him to see your face while I make you moan.” You obeyed his command and turned to face Akande. He’d readjusted his position, his cock now completely erect in his hand. You locked eyes with him as Reaper thrust deeply into your form once again. Seeing the delight on Akande’s face as you moaned made your body feel even hotter. He was enjoying this and he could see just how much you were. Gabe’s body began pounding into yours. The sounds of his body taking yours and the sweet song of your moans filled the room. You could feel the delicious tightening of your body. You were close to paradise.

        “Ahh..” You moaned almost breathlessly. You fell into your white-hot desire as the flames of your orgasm shot through your form causing you to scream out Gabriel’s name. In front of you, you could see Akande come to his end shortly after, his seed spilling from his cock. “Good girl.” You heard Gabriel say through the haze of your orgasm. He continued to thrust wildly into you until his own orgasm consumed him. You laid on the bed panting. Tonight was certainly a night to be remembered.

        “Maybe next time, I’ll ask to join.” Akande smirked as he headed into the bathroom to clean himself. Yes, this was indeed a night to be remembered.


End file.
